Hard Day's Night
by want2bme
Summary: Rizzles story: What's the 'hard' way to get Jane Rizzoli in to her police uniform? Based on Tumblr prompt. Ch 3 on M rating. Reposting due to a technical glitch :(
1. Hard Day's Night

**A/N:** _Any characters or persons mentioned are property of TNT, Tess Geritson, Janet Tomaro, et. al. I am popping my proverbial literary cherry with this fic. Constructive criticism is immensely welcome! **Yes, this was previously posted but for some reason I had massive issues with the last chapter not uploading correctly so have to rewrite/reload it and everything prior :(**_

Tonight was about her friend, not fashion. The doctor reminded herself of this over and over while rifling past hangers of stunning outfits. While it was never her intention to really shine or pull focus most of the time, Maura could not help her love and appreciation for fine things. She further couldn't help how fabulous the clothes would be on her, clinging to just the right curves and accenting amazing assets. It took a little over an hour but she settled on a simple Dolce and Gabbana black dress with matching jacket and went to fixing her hair and makeup. After a few more hours and shoe changes, she set off for the daring detective.

As she stepped in to the apartment she couldn't help but notice the utter disarray. Some might say "mess," but to Dr Isles' sensibilities, this was flat out filth and didn't bother to hide her sentiments.

"You look terrible," she said with a light air to her voice.

"Thank you," Jane replied while munching on choco-puffs. The raven-haired detective waltzed back to her comfy couch wearing yoga pants and a gym tee that hung teasingly off the shoulder revealing the strap of her sports bra. For a moment Maura lost focus while glancing at that strap, her mind swimming in a sea of lust.

"You're making everyone late." The doctor's tone became more serious.

"Even you'd look bad if a bullet'd gone through you," came the detective's retort. Could it be the staunch, no-nonsense woman was admitting it was fairly difficult to find Dr Maura Isles anything less than attractive? Poppycock! Perish the thought…

"Hm, laceration to your peritoneum and small bowel could explain your jaundice color" the smaller woman stated matter-of-factly.

"You may _not_ casually discuss my privates," Jane replied through crunches of cereal. The golden-haired doctor refused to acknowledge the statement. It did dance on that fine line between professional concern and possible innuendo. Or rather, the possibilities of further discussing Jane's privates could lead to said innuendo. For months now Maura knew she held more and more sexual feelings toward her friend. That smile, whether genuine joy or devilish grin, always brought out adorable dimples that made her stomach flip in a beautifully aching way. As Jane's hand would absent-mindedly glide over her beer bottle at the Robber, Maura couldn't help but wonder how it would feel gliding over her own bare skin. What she wasn't fully aware of was how well-received these thoughts would actually be to her friend.

"Three months," the doctor noted. "You could have read all of Shakespeare. You could have learned Finnish. Instead you've become a platinum member," she lifted an item curiously then set it down, "of the Shopping Channel." The detective just smirked on the couch.

"Mind, body," the doctor pointed out.

"Mind, business" Jane countered.

"You are my business." Game, set, match to the doctor. Jane's mind became too caught up in the specifics of what that business could entail. Kissing? Cuddling? Something less PG-13? Oh my… As Jane was lost in thought, Maura made her way to the worst area yet: Jane's room. "It's disgusting in here," she called out. In slight triumph she came out bearing Jane's dress blues. "Here, put this on."

Jane glanced over then resolutely returned her attention to her laptop. "It makes me look like a man."

"It makes you look," Maura paused. "Professional." She took a moment and realized she was not breaking out in hives. In part the uniform did make the detective look professional, but the precise adjective Maura wanted to use was "hot." Jane did not move.

It was more than enough in Maura's book. Enough time. Enough excuses. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Her tone was calm yet stern. Jane knew this tone. Her blood ran slightly hotter with this tone.

"Hard way?" she queried, her eyebrow curiously crooked as the doctor stood firm. Her mind began running wild with images of Maura dominating and punishing her for be naughty. Spanking? Begging? Teasing? Yeah, that was it. Maura standing naked by a very tied down Jane making her beg to let Jane touch her, taste her, feel her. So lost in this thought it took Jane a moment to realize Maura was not in the room any longer. She heard the slightly smaller woman rummaging through drawers in her bedroom and made no effort to call out. It was a long shot to think any of those possible punishments could be the "hard way" Maura was referring to, but a long shot was still a shot in Det. Rizzoli's book.

It seemed obvious why Jane would find her friend attractive. Sure Maura was physically fit, perfectly put together and able to fit in anywhere from the Robber to the Ritz. But lately her mind had been turning more crucial things over about that woman. She watched Maura save Frankie in that tent. She'd assisted in countless cases. Jane knew first-hand Maura saw the exact same devastation monster's left behind due to their line of work, yet it didn't make the doctor cynical or hard. She was still the same Google-mouth, gorgeously awkward woman she'd ever been and Jane could not help but find it all incredibly endearing. It wasn't until she heard the distinctive 'clank' of metal-on-metal that she snapped back to reality.

"Okay, hard way it is," Maura nodded holding the detective's cuffs in her hands.

* * *

F/U: Once I figure out how this site goes (later today) I will be updating like crazy! Possible M-rating to come ;)


	2. Help!

**A/N: **_This chapter is dedicated to my very best friend and greatest help working through this. And for those that haven't got a clue yet, I'm in a very Beatles mood as of late and everything in this fic revolves around song titles from them ;) Still own nothing here but my own warped imagination!_

Jane tried her best to mute her surprised expression without success. The smaller woman slipped next to the detective and without warning grabbed one wrist then the second behind Jane's back.

"Ha ha, Maura. What're you gonna do, arrest me?" The sarcasm did little to lighten the doctor's demeanor and with a flick first one, then both wrists were cuffed behind her. Suddenly the humor of the situation left Jane. What was Maura's end-game? Oh crap. She'd never let anyone, not anyone, put her in this position yet she still felt so stunned and aroused from her own thoughts on the possibilities she didn't fight against the restraints.

"If you're going to be petulant, I'll simply do what needs to be done." With that simple statement Maura stood and moved beyond the coffee table but still within Jane's sight. She took a deep breath and told herself, 'now or never,' and slipped the jacket off.

"Maura what are you -" She easily reached over and put her finger to Jane's lips.

"I did not say you could talk, Detective. You've talked enough. Now, you will sit." Though her next move wasn't entirely thought through she kept her movements graceful and easy. She would be damned to let the dark-haired beauty know how truly flustered she'd gotten her. She laid her jacket over the back of the couch. "Stand," she commanded the fearless detective. Jane rose slowly, knowing something had taken a wrong exit yet her curiosity wanting it all to play out in due time. Maura smiled to herself but kept a very cool exterior to the woman. "You've moaned and bickered this entire time but as I mentioned before, sex is an incredible device. It releases immonoglobulin A which only helps aid overall health," she noted simply. "But you act as if I've told you to set fire to yourself every time I've mentioned you sleeping with a viable male candidate." Jane looked at her, her eyes narrowing as she tried deciding how to respond then realizing response was not requested. "In all this time the only conclusion I can render is you would not find any male suitable." As she continued, she bent slightly and seemed to be adjusting something. "We've known each other in very surface ways, Jane. I think it's time that changed." As Maura stood Jane finally realized exactly what she'd been doing as she walked closer and dropped a small, lacy piece of cloth on her lap. Jane's eyes went wide.

"Maura!" She could not find any other words.

"Jane?" Maura teased. She knew the entire situation was quite out of character for herself but it was exhilarating. She felt deliciously wicked and intended to ride the feeling as long as possible.

"I..." Jane was still at a loss for thought and words but this required no words. Again Maura placed her finger to Jane's lips silencing her.

"I know," she stated. "Now, if you wish to take this further you'll put on the uniform and go to the banquet. And no, it does not make you look like a man, it makes you look incredibly sexy!" A deep flush broke out on the detective's face and she could feel the ache of now-hardened nipples straining in her sports bra. She slowly nodded her head and Maura gave a light smile.

"Good." With that she retrieved the key and unlocked the cuffs. Jane took the uniform that was laying over the arm of the couch and headed toward the bedroom to change.

"Wait." She stopped. "I want to watch." She shivered as Maura followed. No words were found and still none were needed.


	3. It Won't Be Long

A/N: _I am a delightfully horrible tease! Short chapters = quick posts ;) Here's a little longer chapter and hopefully it will quell a bit of need! Apparently I have a SICK obsession with this thing now because I truly did not intend to write more until later but I did feel badly leaving the last chapter as I did. So, here ya go :) This is kind of song-fic'ish or I kind of tried. All lyrics are italicised and I highly recommend the song for __*ahem special occasions ;) Oh, and def __**M**__ on this chapter folks!_

Without being told Maura made her way over to Jane's bed. She sat on the end, the uniform laying next to her. This entire situation was unfolding in a wonderfully unexpected way. She watched as Jane reached for the bottom of her tee then stopped.

"You know, music might make this less awkward," she nervously joked.

"This is awkward?" Maura quipped.

"Uh, just a little! I've never stripped for anyone, let alone my best friend!"

"Fair point," Maura nodded as she stood and walked over to Jane's nightstand. An iPod was already in the alarm clock dock so she set to looking through it.  
"I was -" Jane stopped herself as she noted Maura simply kept looking through the music.

"I know," she turned once she found something that sounded as though it fit. While the doctor did not often give in to popular music, she was willing to dabble from time to time in order to keep up with social trends. Within seconds Jane realized Maura's selection and her eyes went wide yet again. Katy Perry's Dressin' Up For You came buzzing out of the speakers and boy did it fit. Maura took her seat at the end of the bed again and waited patiently as Jane regained composure. While all of this was incredibly surreal, it was also deliciously arousing. She took a moment to find a rhythm with the tune. It wasn't terribly fast but syncing was important.

_Pick a part, you dream it up. A dark vixen, a Lolita, oh boy tell me your fantasy, tonight's the night, I'm dressin' up for you. _Maura watched intently, smiling as Jane resumed removing her clothes. Without any prodding Jane even managed to get in to the mood and swayed slightly in time to the beat. Realizing her friend was watching, was aroused by this, by her, was electric. She drew her hands down to the hem of her tee and slowly lifted. Maura bit her bottom lip and crossed her legs feeling a tell-tale ache between her legs. Teasingly Jane dropped the tee back down her midriff and turned her back to the doctor. _Ooh, my little voyeur wants to play explorer._ She took the tee off and playfully tossed it over her shoulder to the very pleased woman. _Pick a part, you dream it up._ She bent slightly, careful not to irritate the wound site but oddly finding herself devoid of pain anyway. She heard Maura gasp as she rolled her pants down and smiled to herself. While they'd changed countless times in front of one another, Maura hadn't actually taken such an open, unbridled view of the detective. Her olive toned skin was flawless. Her back, what wasn't obstructed by the sports bra, was incredible and flecked in just the right places with tiny moles. Never had she found moles particularly sexy as some could be precancerous and needed monitoring, but on Jane they were very sexy. As her eyes were glued to the simple white underwear that covered Jane's ass, she didn't realize the detective had already moved upward again, this time removing her sports bra. She covered her breasts with her arms, swallowed hard and slowly turned. She grinned when she realized the lyric coming up and mouthed along, "_Better behave or a police officer will have to hold you down, give you what you deserve._" Maura shivered and became acutely aware of how aroused she was. She went to moisten her lips but found her throat very dry. In no time the temperature of the room seemed to have gone from 69 to 1000 degrees. 69? She bit her bottom lip again and shuddered. Jane was now facing her, still swaying to the music. She took a sharp breath and in one swift move, dropped her arms. Unable to stop herself Maura let out a soft moan. Standing in just white cotton briefs she felt utterly vulnerable and deeply aroused. She knew the gusset of the panties were soaked with her arousal and blushed at the thought.

"Panties," Maura stated. There was no need to explain exactly what was meant because Jane already knew. With a quick motion she bent slightly, took them off and walked over to Maura. Mimicking the move from earlier, she dropped the wet undergarment on her friend's lap. She drew her tongue over her lip as she looked from the panties to Jane and back. She wasn't sure exactly why but she was slightly surprised to note Jane was shaven. For some reason she'd always assumed the woman went all natural and just let the area be.

The music had since stopped and a very naked Jane stood waiting for Maura's next command. She moved from the bed and handed Jane the uniform.

"Dress," she said with a smile. Jane looked at her with disbelief. They were both aroused, she was now naked and the woman that started all this was requesting she dress? Seriously? She blinked for a moment but did not take the uniform.

"We're already later than anticipated. We'll go and finish this later." Jane finally took the uniform from her and began to dress.

"Tease," was her only response. Maura smiled and watched her.

"Well, you can give me what I deserve later, Officer." She grinned.


	4. Act Naturally

**A/N:** _ This was intended to be a super-quick oneshot but, it's going a few chapters more than intended! It's really taken on a life of it's own. I hope you enjoy and please, if there is anything you like, don't like, want to see, let me know!_

_Still, sadly, own NOTHING here. I am "sort" of sticking to the ep but manipulating some bits ;)_

They arrived late but neither woman minded in the least. Jane hadn't wanted to come at all, but if it was the only way to keep Maura's game going, she'd roll the die and round "Go." She felt awkward in the dress blues but the sensation between her legs was a pleasant distraction. Figuring she'd have to dry clean the uniform anyway she'd decided to forgo underwear which allowed the crotch of her pants to press directly against her. She was incredibly grateful the pants were dark so that her undeniable arousal would be fairly well hidden. Maura, meanwhile, had found a pair she'd left at Jane's and also put on a panty liner to be sure nothing er...made an appearance. The pair found it harder than anticipated to focus on the festivities as they moved around the room chatting with various people. Maura had to mentally scold herself numerous times for staring at Jane. Not only did her friend look striking in the uniform, Maura finally found herself aware of why people found those in uniform sexy.

While in boarding school and college, acquaintances would make comments here or there about various outfits they'd found particularly enticing.

"Oh my god, the UPS guy stopped by with stuff for my mom. His uniform was so hot I wished he delivered his package to me!" One of her classmates gushed.

"Did you see that firefighter? He could show me his hose any time," another mentioned. At the time Maura chalked it all up to the innuendo that could be derived from the uniforms. "Package" as slang for drivers anatomy, "hose," yet another usage. But these feelings she had seeing Jane were not about that. It was a confidence, a composure. An attitude emanated that said, "shut the hell up and do what I say or else," and Maura found that highly intoxicating. Topping that with what had happened less than an hour ago, however, again caused the temperature in the room to rise significantly.

Both eventually made their way back to one another as the ceremony began.

First up being celebrated was a Private First Class Abby Sherman. Her unit had come under enemy attack in Afghanistan and though shot, she made her way to a saw and fired upon the Taliban militia. Because of her, the men in her unit survived.

"See, that's a hero," Jane stated. Maura simply shushed her as Korsak proceeded to speak. As he listed her over-qualifications for the title of "hero," Jane's mind flooded with the scene that brought her to this ceremony. She still did not feel like a hero. "It's not heroic to shoot yourself, Maura," she'd pointed out earlier. At the cue, Jane walked up on stage to receive her medal. After Cavanaugh placed it on her, he insisted she give a speech. Though nervous and unprepared, she did. She still did not feel like a hero and let everyone know. That day and many others, lately, that particular title fell to Dr. Maura Isles. It was her skill, Jane pointed out, that saved Frankie. In her own view Jane was just doing her job. With that the crowd clapped and she returned to her seat. After the meal and some more polite chatting, Jane was more than ready to get home and really exercise the full use of her uniform with her tease. They exchanged final goodbyes and made their way toward the door. Once outside, Maura smiled.

"That wasn't terrible, was it?"

"No, but I still would have rather been at home finishing what you started."

"What I started? You were the one misbehaving!" Maura countered.

"I'm a grown woman, Maur. I don't always have to do what I'm told to."

"Hm, we'll see about that," the doctor gave a coy smile. The next seconds suddenly devolved in to slow-motion as a loud blast rang out and a car burst in to flames. Adrenaline kicked in and in no time Jane was sprinting toward the vehicle, Maura close behind her. It wasn't long before the smaller woman caught her and grabbed around her waist, maintaining logic in the situation.

"Jane! She's gone! We can't do anything," Maura pleaded. Her adrenaline still pumping, Jane fought for a moment to get out of Maura's grasp then stopped. The woman was right. It seemed out of nowhere Lt Colonel Casey Jones was on scene. Jane looked at him.

"Private Sherman?" She'd seen the woman leaving a few minutes before she and Maura headed out. He grimly nodded. Seconds later the majority of the hall had filtered out to the scene and Maura still had her arms around Jane. Noting the state of things, Cavanaugh made the decision this was a matter for BPD and took charge.

"Rizzoli, you're not cleared for duty yet. Dr. Isles, we'll need your help. Frankie, get your sister home," he ordered.

"Lieutenant, please. I spoke with this woman. There's something about her..." Jane protested. Recognizing there must be some dire need, Maura spoke up.

"I'll keep Jane with me. Not an ounce of exertion, and we'll get her to the doctor as soon as possible." He looked from one to the other and back. Ultimately deciding it was not worth the argument, he nodded.

"Fine. But so much as a paper cut and it's your ass, Rizzoli," he grumbled. Once out of earshot, Maura looked at Jane.

"I don't understand your desperate need here, Jane, but I respect you. Like Cavanaugh said though, you are my responsibility and I take that very seriously." Again, Maura's voice was calm yet stern.

**A/N:** _I have a fairly good idea where this is heading and yes, there is more build up next time ;) gonna weave this ep and 1.06 :D Love to hate me! Any ideas/comments/suggestions/life questions? _


	5. Come Together

**A/N: **_So, here's a longer chapter, lil titillation and lil more build up. This is not as much of a merging of the 2 eps as intended, but it's a shot. Please let me know what you think! As always, reviews = love! Thanks for your time. All thoughts/suggestions/ideas DO matter to me. I want to write what you want to read ;) _

It was late but neither woman would be able to sleep. Frost and Korsak had already headed back to the precinct while Crowe and a few others went around interviewing bystanders.

"If we're not needed this second, maybe I should go change?" Maura looked at Jane. It was a pity. She loved seeing Jane in the outfit but it did look cumbersome. She nodded and the pair made their way back to the Prius they'd driven in. Just as Maura opened the driver side door her phone chirped.

"Dr Isles?" she answered. "I see. We'll be there in," she looked at her watch, "thirty minutes." She pressed the end call button and finally sat down.

"Detective Frost has some interesting leads," she noted as she started the car.

"Care to fill me in?" Jane raised her brow.

"It seems Private Sherman had a profile on a dating website. . We'll take a look when we get there. He said you might find it particularly eye-opening," she added.

"I don't have any trouble in the dating department!" Jane replied flatly.

"There's an actual department?" Maura quipped.

"Was that sarcasm?"

"Possibly," the doctor smiled but kept her eyes on the road. Given the time of night and less cars on the road they reached Jane's apartment in record time.

"I'll stay here while you change," noting the events earlier and the time crunch, Jane nodded and headed up the steps. As she changed, Maura took out here phone and brought up the internet app. She typed the site name in the address bar and chuckled to herself as the site came up. It wasn't a secret Jane lacked a certain femininity, though Frost's assertion of Jane possibly finding the site useful might not go over particularly well with the detective. In no time Jane was slipping back in to the passenger seat. This time, however, she wore simple black dress pants and a cardigan. At exactly thirty minutes the two women were stepping off the elevator.

"You know, it's freaky-scary when you're that accurate with time," Jane noted.

"You know 'freaky-scary' isn't a term?" Jane playfully rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Dr. Computer Brain, I know it's not an official term, but it's on the mark!" The two bickered as they walked in to the A/V room where Frost was at a computer.

"So, we're thinking jilted ex? Angry current?" Jane questioned as she looked at the screen. She narrowed her eyes and cocked her head slightly recalling Maura's comment earlier. 'He said you might find it particularly eye-opening.' "What the hell, Frost!" she swatted at him. "I'd find this eye-opening?" He chuckled.

"I was kidding, Jane, geez! But, no one would be surprised."

"Why cus there's some sign on my back that says Jane 'Gayzolli'?" He shrugged.

"No. you're just more like one of the guys. A very pretty guy," he grinned, noting her annoyance. "Plus, the thing you've got going on with Dr. Isles is more flirty than you've been with any guy." Touche. She couldn't combat it, couldn't correct it. The guy had a point. Everything the pair was coming to had been culminating for awhile now. On one hand the situation felt foreign. Maura was a woman. Sure Jane had girl-crushes. Harmless, silly. Everyone in the world is a little gay, right? 'Damn you, Honey Boo Boo,' she thought to herself. But this, whatever it was, with Maura, was a powder keg and the match had finally been lit.

"There's a link on here to her Facebook profile," Frost noted before he clicked on it. The page opened to ArmyWarrior79's profile. "Hm, there's a lot of mention of this place, The Merch?" he stated.

"Merch is Welsh for girl," Maura advised. Jane looked at her and nodded.

"Ok, so a lesbian goes to a lesbian bar. I don't think that's Emmy-winning news, Maur" Jane mentioned. Though sarcastic, Maura nodded.

"I realize it wouldn't be, however, we have a dead Private and a very live suspect. Perhaps other patrons might have seen her?" It was a valid point.

"Okay, so we'll go in and interview people," Jane nodded.

"Like this?" Maura asked, meaning the suits, the men.

"Well, yeah. We are cops. I don't see where a problem would be."

"Normally I would agree but we are in a delicate situation. As evidence by the infamous Kitty Genovese case, a lot of people would rather 'not get involved' especially in gruesome situations." Jane winced slightly at the reminder. At the academy every officer-in-training had to take seminars on 'the grand injustice of justice,' as Jane called it. The case was so shocking and terrible to the then-young recruit she could not get it out of her mind.

"What do you suggest, Maur?" she looked slightly peeved but knew Maura had a point, which made it all the more annoying.

"Well, it's been shown people do feel more at ease talking to those of the same grouping. Women talking to women, police with other police..." the thought trailed off momentarily and Jane flinched. '_Don't let her say it, do not let her say it_' she thought. "So, it seems only logically we'd pose as," Jane's brain screamed '_women! People! Customers! Do not say les-_' "lesbians. Maybe even a couple to keep women focused on the questions at hand rather than asking for numbers and such." Jane looked at her. This woman stood there and laid everything out so calmly like she'd asked for a glass of water. Meanwhile Jane's heart was beating ninety miles a minute.

"That's a smart idea, Dr. Isles," Korsak nodded. "We've really got to get to the bottom of this and quickly. Since you're keeping an eye on Jane anyway, it makes a lot of sense." '_Dammit! Shoot me now! Or better yet, stick a ball gag in Maura's mouth! Mmm and I could spank her and tease her and she'd beg and moan but no one could hea-_'

"It's not even 11:30," Korsak broke her trail of thought. "Dr. Isles, you look fantastic but Jane," he looked the detective up and down. "Maybe you should change in to something more..." her eyes narrowed and zoned in like missiles on her new boss. "Fun," he smiled to soften the blow. Her gaze became less deadly but she shrugged.

"Apparently I'm already in a 'relationship'" she pointed out, putting relationship in air quotes. "I don't have to impress anyone there!" She was not changing another freaking time tonight. Maura smiled sweetly.

"You're very impressive in anything but don't you want the world to be jealous of me? Everyone seeing what I get to take home?" God, that woman! The cat-that-ate-the-canary grin on her lips made the situation all the more combustible.

"Fine! I give." She stalked back to the elevator and as she went, she was sure she heard the faint sound of 'wha-tcha,' Frost's attempt at sounding like a whip cracking. She was highly unamused.

**A/N2:** _Due to frustration and my chapter 6 ending up garbled and messed, I have to completely rewrite it. Sorry, it's gonna be a bit, folks. I need chocolate to get over the disappointment!_


	6. Let It Be

**A/N:** _Sorry it's been a bit. I've written and rewritten this scene a few times and life got in the way, but hopefully, it's what you were looking forward to! Def M, folks ;) Broke through the wall on not being able to "see" the two have sex so...yeah. Always welcome constructive criticism. Enjoy! :) BIG thanks to my BFF who helped me solve my doc crisis! _

Initially the idea of taking Jane out in one of Maura's outfits was incredibly appealing. However, given the late hour, the need for shoes to go with the outfit, etc., both decided to forgo the wardrobe intervention and head over to the bar. Jane did wear anything well, in Maura's book. Besides, it was more _how_ Jane wore something over _what_ she wore. Maura knew there would be more than one woman in that club who would leave crestfallen to know Jane was very much unavailable. '_Well, is she? We really haven't talked about this. She seemed really in to everything earlier..._' Maura's thoughts turned as the GPS indicated they'd passed a turn they were supposed to take.

"Everything ok, Maur?"

"Um, honestly no. I was rather lost in my thoughts, sorry." At the next intersection she turned and did a u-turn back.

"Ok, I'll bite. What about?"

"You really have to ask? I feel like there's so much to talk about," she took a deep breath.

"Maura, Frost was right. We've talked about this without talking about this for months, maybe even years now. You're my best friend and obviously so much more now." Jane looked at her but still sensed she hadn't said the right thing. "No other person has made me feel like you and especially no other woman. Those ladies in the bar tonight, they're just people to talk to, okay?" Maura relaxed slightly as she put the car in park. It was just past 12:30 so the place was still fairly packed. Jane happily took Maura's hand as they walked inside. They made a straight shot to the bar and waited. Finally the curly-haired blonde bartender came over and smiled.

"What can I get you?" She made no attempt to hide the fact she was looking only at Jane.

"My date would love a," she looked at Maura.

"Club soda," she said authortatively, knowing they both needed to maintain sobreity for this. Jane smiled.

"And I would love a Coke." The bartender looked a little peeved at Maura's insertion in to her own private thoughts about the raven-haired beauty but she retrieved their drinks.

"I've never seen you in here," she smiled at Jane.

"Um yeah, it's our first time. Our friend Amy told us about it. Maybe you know her? So tall," Jane showed with her hand. "Brown hair, maybe talked about being in the military?"

"She sounds vaguely familiar but honey, at Fleet Week, we get all kinds of women roving in and out claiming to be in the 'military.' Why's she such a big thing?" '_Damn that's right! It had just been Fleet Week not too far back._' Sadly, not just the Navy turned out in droves; sometimes those in other branches had fun popping up too in their various uniforms. Maura finally took a cue to talk.

"We'd just been unable to get in touch with her lately and thought we'd ask around at her favorite haunts," she smiled. If looks could kill, however, the woman behind the bar would be obliterated. Sensing Maura's jealousy, Jane smiled, paid for their drinks and wandered off with her.

"Maura, it's okay. She means nothing to me. Your jealousy is incredibly sweet and sexy, but you don't have a thing to worry about. She's never going to see what you saw earlier," Jane gave a sly grin.

"Better not!" Maura huffed playfully. Jane laughed. They wandered around chatting with customers here and there turning up scant information on Private Sherman's social goings on. At 1:47 Jane and Maura simultaneously received a group text on their phone from Frost.

**Hit on DNA and fingerprint found on Sherman's car. Fellow officer. Korsak handling. **

They both looked at each other with slight relief.

"Well, I guess we can go," Jane smiled. It was nearly 2 AM and the bar was set to close anyway.

"Actually, Detective, since the case is pretty well closed, at least for now, wait one moment," Maura smiled and mysteriously walked over to the DJ booth. She scribbled a request on a piece of paper and slipped the woman a $20 with the note. She wandered back to Jane, said nothing and pulled out a chair. Jane looked at her curiously and she merely pointed for her to sit down. Jane complied without question. The song changed to Nickelback's Somethin' in Your Mouth and her eyes went wide. Maura smiled innocently and moved amazingly in time to the music. She grinned and mouthed along at one point. "_Dirty little lady with the pretty pink thong every sugar daddy hittin on her all night long doesn't care about the money she could be with anybody ain't it funny how the honey wanted you all along?_" Right as she hit "_wanted you all along_," she shimmied her dress up slightly and straddled Jane's lap. Jane swallowed hard and could do nothing more than watch, all her senses seeming to leave her. Maura began to grind on Jane's lap, keeping perfect time to the music. At just the right moment as the song got to, "_She bending as you're spending_," Maura easily bent all the way back. Jane moaned. '_Fuck, those yoga classes are amazing,'_ she thought. She gyrated her hips still while leaning fully back and raised her legs up on either side of Jane's head. Just when she thought she couldn't take anymore, the music died and Maura slowly sat up. She grinned and leaned in kissing Jane passionately. The sensation of lips on her own snapped her back and suddenly she was kissing the blonde hungrily. She needed this, needed her. Neither woman had noticed the remaining patrons had stopped what they were doing and paying full attention to the pair until they were jarred by the clapping. Maura rose to her feet and smiled as she extended her hand to Jane. They walked out hand-in-hand and when Jane could finally speak, all she could breathlessly ask was, "How did you know that song?" Maura laughed lightly.

"No '_oh my god you were amazing_?' '_I want you right now_?'" she teased. "You fiddled with my iPod remember? Slipped a bunch of your rock tracks on there. I was in the middle of working out one day and just let it play. Who knew it would come in handy?" she grinned.

"And you definitely look cute even when you don't have something in your mouth," Jane winked as she slipped in to the passenger side seat.

"I could think of a number of things I'd like to have in my mouth," Maura purred as she started the car. Jane grinned as Maura eagerly rushed them to her place.

They practically ran up the steps like horny teenagers. The normally collected doctor had to fumble to find her key but once inside they passionately took one another. They both knew the need had been building for months and now it was hitting a primal peak. They only broke the kiss for a moment while Jane tore her cardigan over her head and flung it on the couch. They resumed kissing as Maura guided them backward to her room. There was an erotic electricity as they kicked off shoes and tore off more clothes. With any other lover Maura's interactions were never so frantic. She'd take the time to hang her clothes back up and maintain composure. But her hormones and other areas were overriding her brain. All she could think was Jane. Touching her, tasting her, hearing that throaty moan and other delicious noises. She didn't give a damn if her dress got wrinkled.

They fell on to the bed kissing and caressing. Jane rolled gently until she was on top of Maura and she grinned. "I believe the officer needs to give you what you deserve," she traced her hands over Maura's arms. The smaller woman shivered and moaned.

"Mmmm well, I always obey the law." Jane grinned and lowered her head. She kissed and nipped Maura's neck tenderly while her hands went under the doctor and unhooked the gorgeous black satin bra. Maura shivered again as she felt the cloth being removed from her body, her nipples seemingly getting even harder at the sensations. Jane teasingly sucked and nibbled Maura's earlobe and loved the sounds that it caused. It was something between a moan, a growl and a gasp, and it was the sexiest thing Jane had ever heard. She adeptly moved lower, kissing her way to Maura's breasts. 'These are the sexiest things I've ever seen,' she mused as she took a moment to just drink the image in. Maura blushed as Jane looked at her.

"You are absolutely gorgeous, you know that?" Jane's voice almost shook with a mixture of lust and sincerity. Unable to find words to express her exact emotions at Jane's statement, Maura pulled the raven-haired detective back to her and kissed her soundly. She teased Jane's tongue with her own, her hands going behind Jane and unhooking her bra. She needed to feel as much of Jane's skin on her own as possible. Sensing the need, once her own bra was gone, Jane leaned tighter to the doctor. The feeling was indescribable. Breast to breast, softness to softness, it was all becoming too arousing. She needed to devour this woman and could not hold back any more. She withdrew gently from Maura's arms and slipped down further.

"Mmm, I order you to arch your hips," she grinned as her head hovered over Maura's panty line. She blushed and raised her hips off the bed. Jane took the hem of the panties in her teeth and pulled them down, only using her fingers slightly to help get the material over Maura's ass. She squealed in arousal watching Jane. She saw a fire in Jane's eyes and felt herself grow wetter. '_She wants me, she wants to taste me! She wants to please me_!' The thoughts coupled with Jane's actions were driving Maura to the brink. Jane smiled as she got the panties off and kissed up Maura's inner right leg. Her lips were soft but the need behind them firm. It was an intoxicating combination. As she passed Maura's knee she teasingly nibbled further upward. Maura felt her body tremble as Jane grew closer and closer to her aching apex.

She stopped for a moment, pulling back, again taking in the image in front of her. She'd never so much as thought of another woman before, yet here she was, staring eye to – er – not eye, with Maura. She noted her scent was not like Jane's but not unpleasant. Maura tensed for a moment. '_What if I smell funny? What if I taste gross? God what if this just fu-_' her thoughts were cut off by Jane.

"I was wrong. You're beyond gorgeous." Without another word she dipped her tongue gently in to Maura's most sensitive region. Reflexively she arched her hips at the explosive contact. Jane took a moment to really savor Maura's taste. Again, it was unlike her own, but delicious. Her tongue licked over delicate folds causing involuntary moans and gasps from the doctor. She took her time then slipped her tongue over her throbbing clit. At this Maura screamed and placed her hands to Jane's head. She gently held her there, begging her to keep going. Jane grinned to herself, her tongue licking and twirling over the sensitive numb as she worked two fingers inside. Maura's toes literally curled and her hands left Jane's head as she grabbed for the bedsheets. She was right on the edge. Jane could feel her inner walls clench around her fingers. Remembering an article she'd read she curved her fingers slightly, worked a third in, and moved them in and out as far as she could searching for Maura's g-spot. "OOOOOOOOOFUCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK" reverberated off the walls in no time. Jane's fingers were forced out by a gush of fluid. For a moment she was worried and pulled back until she remembered that same article also mentioning how g-spot orgasms could possibly cause 'female ejaculation'. Well, apparently that was the case for Dr. Isles. When her body calmed slightly, Jane lowered her head again and hugrily licked her clean. She came up smiling, hair matted in places by sweat, with Maura on most of her face.

"Oh my dear god," she panted. "I have never...how did you? What did you?" She nearly babbled. Jane grinned.

"You're not the only one who peruses _Cosmo_," she winked. "I just never thought I'd be the one using any of that stuff on someone else. I didn't realize you were a screamer! Hope to god we didn't wake Ma," she teased.

"Mmmm normally I'm not. In fact, I don't think I ever have," she stated honestly. She kissed Jane deeply as her hands roamed over the detective's body. She massaged her breasts with one hand while the other made its way lower. She grinned and kissed down Jane's chest. Just as her mouth met Jane's nipple her hand cupped Jane's bare pussy. She sucked and nipped the taught bud as her finger went between Jane's lower lips. The detective shivered and moaned. Maura rubbed her stiff clit with two fingers as her mouth still teased Jane's aching nipples. When she could no longer wait any longer she gently pulled away and dove her face between Jane's legs. Jane gasped sharply. The feel of Maura's tongue was incredible. Sure, some of the men she'd been with had tried this, but none had felt like this. None had felt like they really wanted to do it and Maura absolutely seemed in Heaven. Jane moaned and bucked under Maura's expert ministrations. She cried out in ecstasy as Maura raked her teeth over her exposed pearl. Maura placed her lips around Jane's clit and sucked, as she had her nipples, while teasing her pearl with the tip of her tongue.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMUARRAAAAA" Jane cried as she came. Every part of her seemed to shake as the explosion went off. Maura couldn't stop herself and went lower, slipping her tongue inside Jane. While it wasn't very long, the sensation of something inside her caused Jane to erupt again. Maura came up panting triumphantly.

"I think this marks a new chapter in our relationship," she laid her head on Jane's chest.

"Absolutely," Jane nodded.


End file.
